plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rustbolt
Rustbolt is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads the and class. His signature superpower is Shrink Ray, which makes a plant lose 3 and gives Rustbolt a card. Origins His name could possibly be a portmanteau of "rust bucket," a term meaning something being badly rusted, and "bolt." His helmet bears a slight resemblance to Marvel's Magneto. His armor may be a reference to the Marvel Comics superhero, Iron Man. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Shrink Ray - A Plant gets -3 . Draw a Card. **'Other:' ***Cut Down to Size ***Rock Wall ***Heroic Health *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 02: Junkyard Ambush! **Plant Mission 20: No Joke at the Junkyard **Plant Mission 23: A Toaster Full of Trouble! **Plant Mission 39: Rustbolt's Revenge! Hero description He enjoys keeping his bolts tight and his screws loose. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy "This metal menace is the master of defensive Tricks. His Armored Zombies are very tough to take down…especially when he uses special abilities to weaken the Plants!" With Rustbolt can use both Hearty and Brainy cards. These two classes have destroying mechanics such as and for any plant that has less than 2 and has more than 4 . If a plant has 3 , which makes it immune to the destroying mechanics preciously said, using or will make that plant vulnerable to Rolling Stone, as well as deal less damage. The player can also let zombies do bonus attacks with or and surprise plant heroes by ambushing zombies with . Rustbolt also has access to the most Sports zombies out of every Hearty hero, with not only the initial Hearty sports zombies, but also Pool Shark, Drum Major, Mountain Climber, and Brain Vendor, allowing him to use a Sports deck with great effects. Speaking of Brain Vendor, Rustbolt can get a lot of by playing them while a is on the field. He also has a very large amount of zombies that can boost other zombies' health and damage, such as Team Mascot and Coffee Zombie. These boosts can make Rustbolt's zombies almost invincible with boosted health, damage, and Frenzy. Rustbolt's main drawback is his lack of Amphibious zombies. Brainy and Hearty contains none of these zombies, so the pool lane is virtually untouchable by Rustbolt. However, Rustbolt does have many tricks and debuffing tricks up his sleeve, which can help him deal with Amphibious threats. Gallery Trivia *According to in-game text, he got his armor from a junkyard. **This is true, as in his unlock comic strip, he was not hit by the beam, but a vending machine next to him in a junkyard was. **This means that parts from the junkyard fused with his body. *He poses in the way similar to an Octo Zombie, a Troglobite, an Arcade Zombie, and a Jurassic Bully in Plants vs. Zombies 2, despite not having a body structure or build related to the four. *His description references the phrase "Screws Loose". *Rustbolt has the most sports cards in the game. *Randomly during his idle animation, a spatula appears from his right arm. When this happens, he will look at the spatula, and then his helmet will open, revealing his face. He notices this, looks at the player, and then closes his helmet and retracts the spatula. **A toaster also appears from his left arm, although it does not do anything. However, if he blocks an attack, he puts this toaster in front of his face to protect him. *He has the same battle music as Professor Brainstorm and Z-Mech. Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Robot zombies